(1) Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of irrigation systems, particularly, with respect to an adapter having a pressure regulator therein for enabling direct couupling of liquid distribution to be made from the adapter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional irrigation emitter systems utilize an adapter member having a drip regulator emitter connected thereto. Distribution hoses in turn are coupled to the drip regulator emitter. A pressure regulator, typically coupled between the main water line and the adaper, will either fail, when a predetermined amount of water pressure is exceeded, or will prevent water from flowing altogether.
The present invention eliminates the need for utilizing a drip regulator emitter intermediate the distribution hoses and the pressure regulated adapter. The present invention utilizes a relatively simple pressure member enabling self-sealing coupling plugs to interconnect the flexible distribution hose directly to the adapter.